The Parallel
by DawnoftheMonsters
Summary: The Multiverse Trilogy: Part One. What if there was another dimension of Monsters Vs Aliens? What would the characters be like? Will the story play out as normal? Would the outcome be the same? Extras: Deleted Chapters
1. Looking To The Future

**This is my very first fanfic, enjoy!**

**See if you can recognize the characters related to the MvA characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Looking To The Future**

It was still dark at the Modestone University in California as Sarah Miller slept peacefully. But as she dreamed, three figures slowly crept towards her bed until they were almost right on top of her. When she awoke she lifted her wavy brown hair out of her face to see the silhouettes bearing down on her. She screamed in surprise and then realised that they were her roommates. Wiping the sleep away from her eyes she looked at her friends and saw the smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here? It's five o'clock in the morning!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Because…', one explained, '…today is the day!"

Sarah slowly came round to what they were referring too, it was their graduation day.

After getting out of bed she stretched to wake the rest of her body up then made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. She couldn't believe that the day had finally come; it seemed only yesterday that she had entered Uni, that she arrived with her friends and of course, Eric Beadle, her boyfriend since senior high. As she ate her piece of toast she looked out the window to see the sun slowly break over the horizon, it was a new day but also the first day of the rest of her life.

* * *

Later, after hours of getting ready, Sarah and her friends were dressed in their graduation robes and had grouped with their fellow students on the grounds of their school. Sarah's parents were their too, both Kyle and Sandy Miller were very proud of their daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't believe this day has come!" her mom said, beaming with pride.

"Yes, our little girl has grown up." said her father who was trying real hard not to cry.

"Aw don't cry, daddy, otherwise you're gonna make me cry and that's just going to be a mess." Sarah told him.

Kyle walked off, finally letting out a girlish whimper; his wife rolled her eyes at the state of her husband before looking at her daughter in her robes again.

"Don't you worry. I'm going to get the whole thing on camera so we'll have this moment to remember forever." she said before kissing her daughter on the cheek and walked off to stop her snivelling husband from blowing his nose on one of the banners.

A short while later, Sarah had sneaked round the back of the school to the deserted sports field in order to control herself from the excitement and the emotions of seeing her dad crying, she thought she was alone when suddenly a voice sounded behind her.

"Wow, you look beautiful,"

Sarah spun round in surprise to see her boyfriend and fellow student, Eric Beadle.

"So do you. I mean, handsome. I mean… uh, sorry, I'm just a little frazzled. I just spent way too much time with my parents." said Sarah, still gathering herself.

"Don't worry, soon it will be over and I'll have a special surprise for you." Eric reassured her, taking her hands in his.

"You got me a surprise! Oh please tell me now!" She said excitedly, she couldn't stand waiting for special surprises.

"Well okay, here goes, my family have got me a job in the big apple; I'll be working for the city mayor! Isn't that great?" Eric said with a big grin on his face. Sarah's smile sank as much as her heart, Eric would be working on the other side of the country, leaving her behind. Of course she knew getting a high class job was what Eric always wanted; it seemed his family always wanted him to have only the best things in life, and he thought so too.

"Eric, that's…amazing" she said trying her best to hide her disappointment. "But I thought you'd get a job closer to here?"

"Nah, my family say New York is the place for me, only the best job for their perfect son, where I can work with the best people!" said Eric, failing to notice Sarah's forced happy face was cracking up.

"But what about us?" she asked

"Well my family didn't put you into consideration, but you will still be able to visit me on weekends with whatever it is you'll do?" Eric replied.

"Oh…of course I will, I'm so happy for you." Sarah lied.

"Whoa, we'd better get going, the ceremony's about to start, come on!" exclaimed Eric.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up" called Sarah.

As Eric ran round the corner to the front of the school, Sarah was left to adjust to Eric's news when she saw a flash of light appear in the sky. It was a meteor and was zooming towards her. Sarah began running up the field as fast as she could but she tripped on her robes and fell to the floor, looking up just to see the meteorite come down on top of her, the large rock glowed lime green but then faded.

* * *

Sarah came too and looked around her, she was in a crater but there was no meteor, had she imagined the whole thing and just fallen into a hole? She dusted herself off and quickly ran off to the graduation ceremony. When she took her place in the queue in front of Eric she did feel a bit tingly and weird. Finally she walked onto the stand where her parents and the rest of the crowd could see her, they cheered for her as she walked up to the headmaster, then she saw his face change suddenly.

"You're glowing!" he said surprised.

"Pardon?" Sarah said.

"You're green!" he exclaimed.

She felt the tingly sensation again, then she looked at her hand and saw she really was glowing green!

"Oh, no" she said in disbelief. It was then that Sarah suddenly shot upwards. She became taller and taller as Eric and the rest stared in horror, suddenly some started to scream and run away.

"Sarah?" Eric said in terror. She was just as frightened.

"Eric, what's going on? Everyone's shrinking!"

"No..." he corrected her "…you're growing!"

"Well make it stop!" she pleaded. But she kept on getting bigger and bigger as her robes ripped until they were stretched from her armpits to just above her knees. As she grew, her increasing weight was making the wooden stand groan under the strain, until it gave way causing her to fall on her butt and send her fellow students flying through the air. Her parents had backed off slightly but her mom was still clutching the video camera, unaware it was still recording.

"This can't be happening" she moaned as she stood to her new height of 50 feet, she got a glimpse of her hair as it drifted in front of her face, it had turned from a chocolate brown to a golden blonde colour. She looked around for Eric and found him halfway up a tree; she slowly lifted him out and held him in her hand. "What's happening to me?" she cried.

All of a sudden hundreds of military vehicles and soldiers roared into the grounds throwing loads of grappling hooks onto her causing her to drop Eric onto a held out parachute, Kyle and Sandy were escorted away into the crowd. Sarah screamed at the soldiers, "Who are you people? What are you doing? Stop it!" She frantically tried to free herself to get to her parents but then the military fired a gigantic needle into her leg, introducing gallons of tranquilizers into her body.

"Ooow!" shouted Sarah, swatting the military copters away. She yanked the giant needle out of her leg and hurled it at an army jeep, smashing the front completely. Sarah though suddenly felt giddy and eventually went down, shaking the ground from the impact. At that moment the marines moved in and secured her with ropes and chains, pulling her down so she couldn't get up again.

"Eric…," Sarah murmured, desperately trying to keep her eyes open, and then passed out.

* * *

**Did you recognize the characters? If not here's the answers:**

**Sarah Miller/Susan Murphy**

**Eric Beadle/Derek Dietl**

**Kyle and Sandy/Karl and Wendy**

**Oh also there was a hint at Modesto at the beginning!**

**Hope you liked this! Chapter Two coming soon!**


	2. Monster Greetings

**Would have uploaded sooner but computer caught a nasty virus! But back to full health now :)**

**This is the monster prison scene and the characters are all different versions of the originals. I'll show who's who at the bottom, okay.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Monster Greetings**

Sarah stirred in her bed until a low buzzing sound rang out, she groggily opened one eye to look for her alarm clock, she could do with some extra sleep to get over the horrible nightmare she just had. She reached further for her alarm but found nothing, then she reached too far and fell out of bed and hit the floor, hard. Instead of feeling a carpet there was a cold metal surface, looking up to her horror she saw she was in some kind of metal cell, the buzzing was coming from a flashing light in the ceiling and she now seemed to be wearing some kind of red uniform with 00005 on her chest and a weird logo on the sleeve.

"Hello? What's going on?" she called out. There was no response; instead the cell suddenly plummeted like a runaway elevator. Sarah screamed as the cell suddenly came to a halt, then the far wall opened to reveal a far bigger room, she didn't want to go in but the cell wall forced her inside. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room where a table and chair lay when..._crack!_ She looked down to see she had stepped on a small chair next to two other small chairs and a table, though if she wasn't imagining any of this then the small chairs were probably normal sized and she was the one that was out of proportions. She picked up the crumpled chair and took in just how big she was now.

"You know when they said they caught a new monster...I was expecting more than just two red trees!" said a voice out of nowhere. "Silence T.O.M., she'll hear us!" came another voice with a British accent. "How? Trees don't have ears!" said the one called T.O.M.

Sarah spun round to locate the source of the voices but saw nothing. "Hello? Who's there?" Sarah called out. There was a brief whirring noise and then a "ahem" from behind her. Slowly, she turned round to see on the large table was a bronze coloured robot the size of a regular person; it appeared to be made out of various bits of metals. It looked at her with a welcoming smile on its face; "Delighted to meet you…" it said with an English accent "…I am Doctor Sprocket PhD."

Sarah took a step back, a robot had just spoken to her, then suddenly something got tangled up in her feet causing her to fall. As she sat up she looked to see that there was some sort of green vines wrapped round her legs, she reached to grab it when _it_ grabbed her. Panicking, she threw it at the table, narrowly missing Dr Sprocket. The vines twisted and stretched until it formed some sort of body and arms, with roots acting as tentacles, then the arms reached for the top and pulled out what looked like a giant tomato but with facial features, gasping, it spoke.

"Wow, that was great, I wanna do that again!" the mutant veg said.

The Doctor sighed "You'll have to forgive T.O.M, but he is a brainless vegetable!"

"Hey, who needs brains? I'm living proof that they aren't necessary and…" T.O.M. paused, then an alarmed expression appeared on his face and then frantically pointed at his mouth to Dr. Sprocket.

"Hmm…it appears he's forgotten how to speak again?" Doc explained "T.O.M, just breath in then go aah!"

T.O.M did so and was relieved to have his voice back, acting as if he hadn't spoken in years. Sarah all the while was staring with eyes wide at the monsters, thinking it couldn't get any worse when something landed on her head, and then what appeared to be a giant snake dropped in front of her face.

"Wow, look at you! I know what you're thinking, it's your first day in prison and you can take down the toughest one here, well let me tell you that Fang watches a lot of wrestling!' the snake said.

Then Fang somersaulted off the giantess' head and started doing different wrestling style moves. Fang was indeed a snake, but his head looked more like a velociraptor, he had arms and legs, and it seemed he was able to stretch his body to a longer length, that was until there was a _crack_ and Fang crumpled to the floor, rubbing his back as the other monsters joined him on the floor.

"Look, she's lost for words!" Fang pointed at Sarah, who was still sitting on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open.

"She? No way it's a boy, look at his boobies!" insisted T.O.M.

Fang and Doc both looked at each other with a weary expression on their faces. "We need to have a talk" said Fang.

"That can wait till later, gentlemen, we seemed to have drifted from the priority here!" said Sprocket "We have a new member, clearly frightened, and we haven't made a very good first impression!"

Sprocket and the others then turned to Sarah who glared back at them in fear. Sprocket cleared his throat (or pipes!) then asked "Might we ask your name, madam?"

"Sarah." she answered.

"No, no what's your monster name? You know like "Look out, here comes…" T.O.M paused, waiting for Sarah to fill in the gap.

"Sarah." she repeated.

T.O.M thought about it for a second. "I like it, easy to remember!" he said. Then there was a loud buzzing noise. "Yes, dinner!" shouted Fang.

Sarah watched as the monsters gathered around their table, T.O.M just engulfed the chair Sarah had stepped on into his vine-made body. Then three tubes came down delivering a large ham for Fang, numerous bits of metal covered in oil for Dr Sprocket and a ton of seeds for T.O.M., Fang began to swallow his down in one go, Sprocket sipped his oil in a gentlemanly manner and T.O.M dived head first into his food. Sarah got up, praying she was just hallucinating, then a large bowl landed on the floor filled with large amounts of meats. "Oh don't worry, that's Rex's food." said Fang.

"W-who's Rex?" asked Sarah. There was then a loud roar from behind her, she spun round in time to see a large dinosaur lunge at her, sending her flying to the other side of the room. Flat on the floor she looked up at what did appear to be a dinosaur but then it looked down and she saw it had the upper body of a dog! Its growls then turned to playful pants and started to lick her all over the face. Sarah managed to prize the dino/dog off her, it really did have the lower body of a dinosaur and the top half of a dog, compared to her it was the size of an ordinary dog: this must be Rex!

"Rex, here boy!" called Fang "Your foods here, don't scare the pretty lady." But it was too late for that, as Rex joined the others in the meals, Sarah started banging against the walls, making them shake. "Please! Somebody! I don't belong here! Let me out!" she screamed.

With that, a giant door opened and out flew a military general wearing a jet pack, he looked like Mr.T without the bling. "Monsters, get back in your cells!" he ordered. The monsters turned and went into individual doors.

"Oh thank goodness, a real person! You are a real person right?" asked Sarah, worried she was looking at yet another monster.

"Madam, I assure you I am a real person! The name is General I.N. Monger! Now follow me, it is time for your orientation!" he called. Turning his jet pack and flying back through the door. Sarah took slow steps and followed the general out the room.

* * *

They entered a cavernous hallway, where several scientists and security personnel looked up from their work to stare at her. Two helicopters hovered like flies around her head as she stepped on to a moving conveyer belt.

The general used his jet pack to buzz around her in the air. "In 1950, it was decided that the public could not handle the truth about monsters. So the government convinced the world that monsters were the stuff of myth and legends. And then locked them away in this facility which we call Area 52."

"But I'm not a monster!" Sarah protested. "I'm just a regular person. I'm not a danger to anyone or anything!" At that moment, she accidentally bumped into one of the helicopters buzzing around her head, and it crashed to the ground.

"Sorry…" Sarah apologized. Monger kept the same expression on his face as the medics whisked away the injured pilot.

"Darling, you are ten times the size of an average human and you weigh 23,640 pounds. Say you didn't like Florida, we'd be in a world of hurt!"

"But that's not true, I love Florida, my grandparents live there!" Sarah said as they continued through the enormous prison. "How long will I be here?"

"Indefinitely," he replied

Her heart sank. "Can I contact my parents or Eric?"

"Negative," he replied firmly.

"Do they know where I am?" she asked.

"No, and they never will," Monger told her. "This place is an X-file. Wrapped in a cover up and deep fried in a paranoid conspiracy. There will be zero contact with the outside world."

"This isn't fair!" Sarah protested. "I haven't done anything wrong. There was this meteorite and-"

"Yes, yes," Monger cut in. "We were tracking it. You absorbed whatever was inside the meteorite."

"So if you know what turned me into a giant, then you can fix me?" she pointed out.

"I suppose it's possible but I wouldn't count on it." he said. Soon they reached the others monsters cells, Sarah could see into them and saw what they were doing: Rex was scratching behind his ear with his big clawed leg, Fang was lifting weights with his tail whilst reading a car magazine, T.O.M appeared to be taking a mud bath in a giant flower pot and Dr Sprocket was surrounded by different items trying to build what looked like a giant computer.

Monger ordered the conveyor belt to stop past the cells by a large TV screen. "Now, as the new monster, you are authorized to know the background of your new inmates," he said pressing a switch in his watch. The TV came alive and showed a group of scientists around a large sphere shaped machine, "A group of scientists discovered a fossil in South America containing Tyrannosaurus DNA and decided to use the latest technology to recreate and revive the extinct animal. However, one of the scientists accidentally had some of his pet Alsatians hair on his lab coat and it got mixed up in the process, creating a 30 foot tall mixed breed that they called Dogzilla, but we here call him Rex." The TV showed Rex jumping out of the giant machine wagging his long tail and sniffing everything in sight.

The screen changed to show a cage full of snakes being loaded onto a plane. "When these zoo animals were being transferred to a new location, one escaped and got contaminated by a secret chemical compound that was also on board. The result caused a rapid acceleration of the snake's evolution, to which we now call Fang." The screen showed Fang struggling out of the plane toilets, clearly not happy with what he had seen.

"Now this handsome fellow you may not recognize, but he is the greatest inventor in the world, he created a scientific machine that would give humans the ability to transplant their brains into a mechanical vessel; unfortunately there was no way of putting them back!" An image of a young man with a neat moustache was shown stepping into a container linked to another container. There was a bright flash then from the other container stumbled out Doctor Sprocket PhD.

"And finally a snack food plant was trying to increase the life expectancy of their produce, and so they scientifically altered a tomato, the result caused the vegetable to come to life and become an indestructible force of plant life that will never have an expiary date, Transmutation Oxidized Metaplasia." T.O.M was shown climbing out the door after the screaming scientists and then just sat there laughing at nothing in particular.

"Well, that's all of them and now its time for you to be shown to your cell, the prison psychologist redecorated it to keep you all calm like!" Monger explained. Sarah looked into her cell; there was a picture of a kitten in a tree just above her bed.

Sarah looked back at the general with tears in her eyes. "But I don't want a poster," she said "I want a real kitten, hanging from a real tree. I want to go home."

"Oh come on little lady, please don't cry," Monger said. "It makes my knees hurt. Don't think of this as a prison, just think of it as a hotel you never leave because it's locked from the outside."

The transporter pushed Sarah into her cell. "Oh, and one other thing," the general added. "The government has changed your name to Titana."

Sarah slumped in the corner of her cold, grey room, hugging her knees. By now she was supposed to be at home celebrating with her family. She swiped helplessly at the giant tears slipping down her cheeks. She'd never felt so hopeless and alone in her entire life.

* * *

**Okay so just to clear up which character is who:**

**Dr Sprocket PhD/Dr Cockroach PhD**

**T.O.M./B.O.B.**

**Fang/The Missing Link**

**Dogzilla 'Rex'/Insectosaurus**

**General I.N. Monger/General W.R. Monger**

**Titana/Ginormica**

**Chapter's 3 + 4 are being finished at the moment.**


	3. Dossiers

**This chapters more on the monsters stats and stuff...including monsters of the past! This wasn't going to be an actual chapter but i extended it a bit and now its chapter 3! :)**

**Chapter Three: ****Dossiers**

* * *

General Monger was in his office, sitting in his chair looking at the security monitors of Area 52. He saw his soldiers pacing up and down the large hallways, the scientists working on top secret experiments and lastly the monsters fast asleep in their cells. Rex was in his basket, Fang was sprawled over the floor, T.O.M. was snoring loudly, Dr Sprocket was still working on his inventions and finally Titana who was curled up in her bed with her back to the camera. It had been 5 hours since the newcomer had been locked away but Monger still couldn't shake the image of her sad face from his mind. In his 89 year old life he had witnessed many terrible things and in the last 50 years he had been in charge of locking away monsters, but he always felt remorse in doing so, just locking them away because they were different felt wrong but he had no choice.

He sipped his glass of whiskey as he looked through the files of the monsters he had locked up:

* * *

**Name:** Doctor Sprocket PhD

**Height:** 5'8"

**Power:** The brain of a super genius protected by an indestructible, multi tasking machine.

**Origin:** When he tested his brain transplant device on himself, he ended up with a body of metal and a mind filled with world domination plans.

**Tech: **Built in communicator, can contact over 10 mile radius. Binocular vision. Various gadgets built into arms.

**Body:** Various rusty metals painted bronze, chipped.

**Speech: **Lots of facts and trivia.

**Inventions Built: **Underwater Bicycle, Digital Lawnmower, Explodable Pen, Rocket propelled turtle etc. (All Failed)

**Captured:** 1962

**Destructive Potential:** Can invent anything with smallest amounts of materials. Can produce various gadgets from hands. Can alter body at will.

That took him back to his first capture; it was the easiest one of the lot because Doc was already disorientated at the time.

* * *

**Name: **T.O.M (Transmutation Oxidized Metaplasia)

**Height:** 8'

**Power:** Indestructible vegetation that does not expire. Can use vine body to ensnare enemies.

**IQ:** No brain installed.

**Speech: **Over-enthusiastic

**Reason ****for Speech:** Was taught by Dr Sprocket.

**Origin:** Created as a test to see if vegetable life could be extended. Worked a little too well.

**Body:** Head is tomato with distinguishable features; body is vines with roots at tips.

**Captured:** 1976

**Destructive Potential:** Mindless obliteration with an insatiable appetite. Possibly vegetarian.

Thought this target was certainly mindless, it took a whole platoon to contain it after it consumed several city blocks. Geez, the paper work after that one.

* * *

**Name:** Dogzilla 'Rex'

**Height:** 30'

**Power:** Armored reptilian/furry mammal with super strong jaws. Will chew anything.

**Origin:** Accidental result of a cross between Alsatian and Tyrannosaurus.

**Body:** Top half dog, bottom half dinosaur.

**Activities:** Likes walkies, tug-o-war and fetch.

**Speech: **Enhanced dog barks due to dinosaur vocals.

**Foods:** Any type of meat.

**Captured:** 1985

**Destructive Potential:** Could tear various items to shreds. Likes to knaw on solid objects.

This one wouldn't stop burying his troops in self dug holes and kept peeing on the tanks.

* * *

**Name:** Fang

**Length****:** 18'6" (varies)

**Species:** Snake

**Origin:** Had evolution process accelerated by unknown secret elements.

**Power:** Can elongate body to unknown lengths, clawed arms and legs, was poisonous but was detoxified by vet.

**Speech: **Full of bravado

**Hobbies: **Weight lifting, playing cards and wrestling.

**Relationship:** Has made a close bond with Dogzilla. Appears to have a weakness for the opposite sex.

**Captured:** 1988

**Destructive Potential:** Could crush the life out of any living thing. Claims to know wrestling moves.

Watching Snakes on a Plane was nothing compared to this. Finally he checked over the new monsters' file which had just been handed in:

* * *

**Name:** Titana aka Sarah Denise Miller

**Height:** 50"

**Weight:** 12 tons

**Hair:** Brown (original), Blonde (current)

**Eyes: **Blue

**Family: **Kyle (father). Sandy (mother)

**Power:** Radiates pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size. Impervious to nuclear and atomic forces.

**Origin:** Was hit by meteor during graduation, extraterrestrial element caused her to grow to 50' woman.

**Captured:** 2010

**Destructive Potential:** Has the strength of over 10,000 women. Could wreck city block without breaking a nail.

* * *

He sighed, lying back in his chair. In this job he had gone through a lot more than just lock up monsters, he had also witnessed past monsters pass away. He then looked at a smaller file marked 'Prisoners: DECEASED':

**Name:** Count Drakecula

**Type:** Vampire

**Captured****:** 1964

**Died:** 1969

**Cause Of Death:** Ate garlic bread for lunch by accident.

**Name:** G.

**Type****:** 350 foot ant

**Captured:** 1971

**Died:** 1978

**Caus****e Of Death:** Crushed by cavern cave in.

**Name:** Lilcanthrope

**Type:** Werewolf

**Captured:** 1974

**Died:** 1994

**Cause Of Death**: Suffered heart attack.

It was tough witnessing those monsters pass away, and some day he would have to do the same with his current occupants. He wished he could let them out of this prison and let them live their own lives in peace, but unless there was some way of bargaining their freedom that wasn't going to happen.


	4. Starting Over

**Chapter Four****: Starting Over**

It was the morning after Sarah's orientation and the other monsters had left their cells and were staggering towards the main room. "Now that was a power nap!" Fang yawned, stretching so much that he doubled his length. Then as they walked into the main room they stopped and saw Sarah was already there, sitting on her chair with her head buried in her arms on the table.

"The poor child," sympathized Doc, "all this must be very upsetting for her. Well I guess it's time for us to do our part,"

"Oh, does it involve a game of twister?" said T.O.M eagerly.

"No, T.O.M., we made it a rule, whoever was last captured talks to the newcomer. Fang, it's your turn!" Sprocket said to the snake.

"Oh, alright," Fang sighed. "At least I won't be any worse than when T.O.M comforted me!" Fang walked over to Sarah whilst T.O.M. started playing cards with Doc and Rex chewed on one of his toys specially made for him. Eventually Fang reached Sarah's table then extended his body so he could get to the top, scrambling, he managed to get to the middle of the table, facing the giant who hadn't noticed he was there.

Fang couldn't help feeling sorry for her, taking a step forward he trod in what felt like a puddle, looking down he saw it was actually Sarah's tears streaming over the table. It was heartbreaking to see her like this so Fang used his long tail to get under Sarah's chin and lift her head out of her arms; her golden hair sticking to her wet face as she sniveled. Looking at the snake with such a sad face was forcing Fang not to break down himself. _Come on Fang! Be strong!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey come on, stop crying! You're with friends here, we've all been through the trauma of being locked up. It could be worse," said Fang reassuringly.

"I was turned into a giant, taken away from my friends and family and locked in an underground prison, never to see the outside world again. I don't see how it can get any worse." She sobbed.

He couldn't argue with that! So Fang decided to tell Sarah about the other monsters' ordeals and who they had to leave behind. First he told her how Dr Sprocket was forced to leave his wife after putting his brain into his robot body. Then he told of how T.O.M. was taken away from the only home he'd ever known, the vegetable patch, however he wasn't sure if the other tomatoes counted as family. Rex was brought into the world not having a home or a loving family, just a bunch of freaked scientists. And finally he told of how he was taken away from his brothers and sisters on the plane after his mutation.

"We've all been through the pain of imprisonment but we look after one another here. You're welcome to join us if you like. You don't have to go through this alone." said Fang. He could see that his comforting words were working because Sarah's sad face slowly turned into a smile. "So does this mean you'll join us?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

* * *

Over the next few days Sarah came to accept the monsters as her friends, though she remained adamant that she wasn't a monster herself. She soon got involved with their daily activities like playing cards, quickly sussing that Fang would always try to cheat. She watched TV from Doc's custom made telly, though T.O.M. always wanted to watch the garden programmes, she played with Rex who liked to play tug-o-war. She listened to Dr Sprocket's tales (including how he won a noble prize for building his own body) and she told them everything about her family, Eric and the outside world. Despite being cheered up by her new friends she still wanted to be normal again and so asked Dr Sprocket if he could do something.

"Hmmm. That sounds like a challenge," he said "but if it would make you happy my dear then I will do my very best!"

And so Dr Sprocket started with a medical examination to see if anything other than her height and hair had been affected. First he checked her pulse, though at her size, her heart was large enough that stethoscopes weren't necessary, there were no problems with her heart. She rolled up her sleeves so he could check her blood pressure and then her temperature; both were fine and then came the reflexes and that was a problem. Dr Sprocket used the largest hammers he could lift to hit Sarah's knee but nothing would happen. As a last resort Dr Sprocket constructed a large medieval catapult but instead of a projectile arm there was a huge hammer aimed at Sarah's leg, she gulped as Sprocket prepared to release the hammer, hoping it wouldn't hurt. Turned out it didn't, as it collided with her knee her leg kicked off, sending an idle T.O.M flying to the other side of the room. "Oops, sorry T.O.M!" she called.

Soon after, Doc had two machines scanning Sarah's entire being until he had as much info as he could get from the readings.

"Okay, so far the medical scanners are saying that you are in perfect health." said Sprocket. Then the other machine started beeping loudly.

"The cell scanner has discovered that the alien substance you absorbed has merged with every cell in your body. It's gonna take a device with enough extraction power to pull matter away from a black hole just to remove the element from your body completely!" Sprocket explained.

"But could you do it, doctor?" Sarah said hopefully.

"My dear, you just watch me!" Sprocket said confidently. Sarah watched as Doctor Sprocket used his mechanical body to produce various working tools from his hands, then with a loud maniacal laugh he started constructing numerous machine parts from scrap.

As the weeks went by Sarah tried to assist in any way she could to help Doctor Sprocket build his extraction device. She lifted devices that were too heavy for him and twisted metals into shape so they would fit the machine properly. Meanwhile, the other monsters stayed well away from the work zone, Fang passed a lot of the time trying to explain the difference between boys and girls to T.O.M., who didn't seem to be getting it. Rex was taking his daily walkies through the cavernous hallways; though the staff did not appreciate the mess he kept leaving behind.

* * *

Finally, a month after Sarah was captured, Sprocket had completed his extraction device which consisted of a washing machine, a car engine and a broken laptop all wired together with other pieces of scrap metal and two long cables that were connected from the machine to Sarah who was sitting on her chair.

"Okay, I've set the machine to full power! Marvelous! And they all said I was mad! MAD I TELL YOU! Mwah Hah hah!" cackled Sprocket.

"Er, doctor? I'd prefer you didn't do your mad scientist laugh whilst I'm linked to this machine!" said Sarah anxiously.

"She makes it sound like its wrong to be a monster?" muttered Fang to the others, Rex whimpered in agreement. "You sure you wanna go through with this?" Fang asked Sarah, "This is the guy who made a toaster into a home made atom bomb."

"Guys, what choice do I have? If he can make me normal or even 6'8" I can get out of here and get back to the life I'm supposed to have." Sarah replied. "Throw the switch, doctor. But don't do the laugh!"

"Something tells me this isn't going to work!" Fang mumbled.

"Now you're going to feel a brief squish in the skull! Ha h-sorry!" explained Sprocket. Then he pulled a lever which made the engine roar loudly and the washing machine spin rapidly. Sparks of green energy shot from Sarah's body, Sprocket's machine suddenly went into overload and then with a brief jolt Sarah collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Sarah?" Dr Sprocket called nervously. "Hello?"

Sarah felt her eyes flutter open, the monsters stood on her face, gazing down at her with concern.

"Am I small again?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, my dear," said Sprocket. "In fact…" he paused. "You may have actually grown a couple of feet."

Sarah sat up slowly and began peeling off the electrodes attached to her body. "That's okay, Doc. We'll try again tomorrow."

Fang stared at her. "I don't know why you're putting yourself through this. No monster has ever gotten out of here!"

"That's not true," T.O.M. put in. "Drakecula, G. and Lil all did!"

"No they didn't," Fang corrected him. "We just told you they did so you wouldn't get upset."

"They all died years ago. So sorry," Dr Sprocket added.

T.O.M. looked horrified, his lip quivering.

"See what I'm saying?" Fang said to Sarah. "Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out."

At that moment, General Monger roared into the room in his military jeep. "Good news, monsters!" he declared. "You're getting out of here!"

"Until today…" Fang muttered under his breath.

* * *

A short time later, General Monger led the monsters on to a moving platform. The monsters looked at each, wondering if what they had heard was correct, Fang was skeptical.

"Come on Monger, what's this really about? Are you just moving us to another prison because our current cells need redecorating?" asked Fang.

"Nothing of the sort, toothy," replied Monger, "we have had a sudden change in our alert status! Three days ago an alien probe landed near the east coast of north America, President Hanson attempted a friendly greeting but instead she was nearly flattened when the probe sprouted legs and crushed her keyboard and special stand. So far the military has been unable to stop this thing in its tracks. As a last resort I have made a deal with the Madam President to forward operation Monsters vs. Aliens: you five stop the giant robot and you will be granted your freedom!"

The monsters' eyes went wide. _Freedom!_ Sarah thought with a burst of hope. Rex was so excited he wagged his tail so hard that the escort choppers had to keep dashing out the way. Soon they were on their way to board a huge transport plane. "I can't believe it," Sarah smiled. "Soon I'll be back in Eric's arms," She looked down at her own giant arms. "Or he'll be in mine." she corrected herself.

The others were thinking about their freedom, too. "This time tomorrow, I'll be chilling out with my homies back at the snake house." said Fang blissfully.

"And I'll go back to my secret lab and finish my ultimate doom machine," T.O.M. chimed in.

"No, no, T.O.M.," said Dr Sprocket. "That's me, remember?"

"Then I'll be a really giant lady," T.O.M. said.

"That's Sarah, T.O.M.," Sprocket reminded him.

"Then I'll go back to my secret lab and finish my…"

"That's Doc again, T.O.M.," said Fang who was getting annoyed by T.O.M.'s confusion.

"Okay, okay, I'll just be a furry dinosaur and lick my…"

"T.O.M! STOP IT!" yelled Fang.

When they boarded the plane a few minutes later, a soldier called out instructions to the pilot. "Let's go! Bring her forward! Lift off!"

And with that the plane took off into the sky, taking its passengers away from the prison they had been forced to call home.

* * *

**Just to let you know:**

**President Hathaway/President Hanson**

**Oh, and the president is now a female.**

**Why? Cos I can.**


	5. Robot Wars

**Chapter Five****: Robot Wars**

It had been several hours since they had taken off, Sarah was feeling a bit cramped. Sharing a plane with a snake, a robot, a mutant plant and a dino dog in a close space wasn't comfortable. Then Monger emerged from the cockpit, "Monsters, we have arrived at our destination! We will drop you off in the path of the alien machine; most of the local residents have been evacuated but the process is taking its time so it would be appreciated if you could steer the tin tyrant away from the evacuation points! You understand?" he barked.

"Sorry, wasn't listening!" T.O.M. called "What was that about an education?"

"Evacuation," sighed Dr Sprocket.

"Er, General? Where exactly is the place where we find the robot?" asked Sarah.

"No need to worry. Titana, you're about to find out! Open front hatch!" Monger shouted to the pilot. The front of the plane opened up and without warning tilted forward making the monsters fall out and onto the tarmac of a road. With a roar the jet soared into the sky and out of sight. The monsters brushed themselves off and looked around to see where they were. Sarah then gasped with joy as she recognised that they were in Times Square.

"We're in New York! We're not far from where Eric works!" she smiled.

Fang then started cracking his knuckles then sharpening his claws, looking eager for a fight. "Okay then, where is this oversized tin can?" he asked. Almost as if a response, there was a loud rumble coming from the north of them. The monsters all turned and saw the robot come from round a corner, taking a section of the nearby building with it. The robot had to be nearly 300 feet tall and it looked like a mechanical spider except it had four legs and its body was egg shaped with one large eye.

"By Einstein's moustache!" exclaimed Dr Sprocket.

Sarah's legs froze with terror, she had never seen such a huge and terrifying robot before, and Monger was expecting them to fight it? The robots eye then suddenly shone down on the five as if it were scanning them, then its eye turned red.

"I think if we wave at it, it might wave back!" theorized T.O.M. "Hello! Welcome to planet earth. We are here to kick your ass!"

"I can't fight that thing," gasped Sarah "I can't even…I've never…" she held her stomach; she was so scared that she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Head downtown, Sarah, and we'll take care of this," said Dr Sprocket.

With that, Sarah got to her feet and sprinted down the street leaving just the four remaining monsters to fend off the machine. Fang was ready to get stuck in, until the robots front legs split apart to reveal arms with powerful clamps on the ends; it now looked like a mechanical crab. Fang's confidence diminished into a tiny, pitiful squeak. As the robot carried on, one of its legs came down on them but they managed to dive out the way, except for T.O.M who just stayed still with a smile on his face as he got trampled. When the robot continued down the street T.O.M emerged from the crater with his fists in front of his face as if in a boxing match.

"That the best you got? C'mon, put em up! Put em up!" he called to the robot but it ignored him.

"Okay we need a plan," said Dr Sprocket "Fang, take Rex and go around the city till you cut it off. T.O.M and I will catch up to it from behind and take it by surprise!"

Fang nodded and climbed onto Rex who took off to the west. Sprocket then noticed T.O.M staggering near several abandoned vehicles and a construction site littered with worker's tools. He scratched his metallic chin in thought. "Oh yes! A big surprise indeed! Mwah hah hah!"

* * *

The alien robot marched closer and closer, crushing anything that was in its path, the sound of its footsteps echoing all around. Sarah cowered in fear as she heard the robot approaching, she hoped her friends were okay.

Like a giant explosion, the robot punched a hole through a building so it could see Sarah on the other side. She screamed and ran in panic through the streets; careful not to step on the cars otherwise she could end up slipping and falling. Then she noticed a large flat bed truck and an idea came to her, placing her feet on the flat bed she started to skate board away.

Fang however wasn't making great progress, Rex had decided instead to stop and sniff every single lamp post and fire hydrant on the west side of the city. Fang started getting impatient, trying to use his tail as a leash but to no avail. Then there was a whirring noise from up above.

"Tally ho!" called Dr Sprocket down to the snake. He had taken a taxi and strapped multiple parts from other vehicles onto it and made a taxi/gunship helicopter. Sprocket was piloting it from the driver's seat and T.O.M was sitting in the back seat. "Looks like you could use a lift!"

"You think?" shouted Fang. Then he lassoed himself onto the chopper and got into the front passenger seat, he then called down to Rex. "You just stay here, boy! We'll take care of this by ourselves."

Rex was too busy sniffing a car tyre to listen, so the remaining monsters took off after the robot.

Sarah meanwhile had been skateboarding down street after street narrowly avoiding obstacles but the robot was able to keep up with her. She swerved between different vehicles and jumped over larger ones, the robot simply flattened them. Then just as she thought she was getting away she realised she had reached Battery Park, she had run out of road! Turning round in time to see the robots pincer lunge at her and grabbed her forcefully, lifting her into the air.

Sarah screamed as the robot started heading out into the water, her screams were so loud that Rex's ears perked up and he saw the robot in the distance from the Hudson River with the struggling Sarah in its claws. Rex growled loudly before letting out a gigantic roar, he then sped off down the street as fast as he could towards the robot. The other monsters had also heard the screams and saw the robot was drawing close to Liberty Island. "What's it doing?" asked T.O.M.

"I'm not sure but I think it is looking for an open area to take off back into space." theorized Dr Sprocket.

"Well isn't that good?" asked Fang, "I mean it's about to leave, job done and we didn't really do anything!"

"Firstly, it is about to flatten Liberty Island and that area hasn't been evacuated yet. Secondly, those that survive being crushed will be vaporised when the robot takes off and thirdly, the robot has taken Sarah!" explained Dr Sprocket.

"Man, you are such a killjoy aren't ya?" grumbled Fang. Rex meanwhile had reached the coast where Sarah had been snatched, seeing the robot head towards the island the dino dog jumped into the water and started doggy paddling after it.

* * *

As the robot drew closer and closer to the Statue of Liberty, Sarah could hear the nearby citizens screaming in terror, the robot was going to crush them unless she did something. She pushed with all her might against the claws holding her and surprised herself when they parted with ease. She quickly leapt out of its grasp and landed on the bank of the island, civilians had already abandoned that section and made their way to the other side of the island where the evacuation boats were arriving.

The robot was still coming however and now appeared livid having lost its prisoner, its eye had turned an even brighter red, it swiped at her with its pincers, narrowly missing her but tore great chunks out of the ground. She had no where else to run and she needed cover; then saw the statue, it was slightly taller than the robot and it couldn't walk all the way round fast enough to catch her, so she darted behind Lady Liberty so the robot couldn't get to her and it worked, for about 5 seconds. The robot started punching the base of the statue, with every hit more and more cracks appeared and the statue started to shudder.

Sarah knew at any moment the statue was gonna come down and the robot would grab her again. She closed her eyes for the final blow, but it never came, she opened her eyes and looked at the robot, its claw was fully stretched towards her but could no longer reach the statue. Sarah looked past the robot and saw that Rex had swum ashore and grabbed the robots hind leg, pulling fiercely and growling loudly.

The other monsters finally caught up to the robot and saw Rex pulling the robot back with all his might. "That pup will not do as he's told!" sighed Fang.

"Never mind that," called Dr Sprocket. "He's got the right idea! Fang, T.O.M, lasso the robots other leg quickly!" Fang and T.O.M climbed out onto the taxi choppers wings, T.O.M. launched a bunch of his vines down onto the robots leg and Fang lassoed his extended tail round the same leg. Then Dr Sprocket pulled the control stick back and the whole chopper went into reverse, pulling the robot back even further.

Sarah sighed in relief; her friends had saved her and were pulling the robot away from the civilians. Then there was a loud scream followed by several others and then a huge cracking noise, she turned around and saw it was coming from the top of the statue. _Oh No! There are people still in there! _She thought. The robot had collapsed the exit from the statue and it was starting to sway too and fro.

"Okay Sarah, you can do this!" she coached herself. She approached the base and then started to climb up the statue. In no time she reached the top and saw there were several people trapped inside, gently as she could she smashed through the windows and held out her hand.

"It's okay! I'm here to help you!" she reassured them. The people were reluctant at first but gradually she got them into her hand, she put some in her trouser leg pockets and some in her breast pockets but there were still a small group of people left and no time to come back for them, so she told them to grab on to strands of her wavy gold hair. Once they were all on her she started to climb down slowly and carefully as the statue tilted from side to side. Eventually she reached the bottom; carefully she placed the people back on the ground and told them to head for the boats, as she watched them leave there was a giant explosion behind her, knocking her to the ground.

She looked behind her and saw the robot had reached the statue again; Rex had pulled off the panel his teeth were dug into from the robots leg, and Fang and T.O.M had lost their grip, springing back to Sprockets taxi like a pair of rubber bands.

The robot sighted Sarah on the floor and took one last swing at the statue, this time making it come down like a mighty tree, she screamed as the monument fell on top of her and she disappeared in a cloud of dust. "SARAH! NOOO!" the monsters cried.

Then from the dust, as if by magic, the fallen statue started to rise into the air again, with Sarah holding the entire statue up by herself.

"Wow!" exclaimed Fang.

With one big grunt, Sarah launched the statue at the robot, the machine couldn't react fast enough as the heavy structure collided into it, causing its front legs to break off, with that the whole thing collapsed in on itself. The sound rang out like an explosion with dust engulfing the whole thing. As the dust and the waves settled, there laid a pile of rubble formerly known as Lady Liberty mixed with twisted and smashed metal.

As the monsters regrouped, they glanced over the pile of scrap and the destruction it had made. "Can we do that again?" asked T.O.M eagerly.

Sarah just smiled, and then heaved a deep sigh of relief as the robots giant eye finally slid closed.

* * *

**Note: I've never been to NY so apologies if there was anything wrong with this. Although, this is set in another dimension so i personally think i can get away with it.**


	6. Family Reunion

**Just like the scene in the movie except its in one location now.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Family Reunion**

It was now late afternoon and Liberty Island had been quarantined in case the alien wreckage was radioactive. Monger had managed to commandeer a ferry large enough to take the monsters back to shore; he was pleased his idea had worked. The monsters climbed on board and Sarah picked Rex up under her arm and climbed onto the roof of the boat. Soon they were back in the south port of the city, Monger's men from Area 52 had set up a temporary base of operations, there were tanks, choppers and large tents all along the harbour and anywhere that wasn't covered in tents was swarming with soldiers.

"Good job, monsters!" Monger praised, "We have secured an abandoned warehouse for you to recuperate. Its just over there in the middle of the camp, so no media can come sniffing around!"

"Hey if anyone wants an autograph then step right up!" said Fang. This got him a slap round the head by Dr Sprocket.

The warehouse was big enough for Rex to enter but Sarah had to get down on her knees and crawl in, even then she still smacked her head on the doorway. Once inside they all found places to sit, Rex laid down on his side and Fang sat next to him, T.O.M and Sprocket sat on some fallen pipes from the ceiling and Sarah sat with her back to the wall, still tingling with adrenaline.

"Five weeks ago if you had asked me to defeat a giant alien robot I would have said 'No can do.' But I did it! Me!" she exclaimed, she turned to the others. "I mean, did you see how strong I was? There probably isn't a jar in this world I can't open!"

"You were positively heroic, my dear," Dr Sprocket agreed. "I especially loved how you were able to save all those trapped people before flattening that automaton. Nice touch."

"Aww, tomato." sighed T.O.M.

"Automaton." Sprocket corrected him.

"Hey, don't forget we were doing heroic stuff too," put in Fang, who was now scratching Rex behind the ear.

"You let go of the robot's leg!" Sprocket reminded him.

"Well I've not been feeling 100%. I've been having back troubles and its making me lose sleep, trust me it's not fun!" Fang shot back.

"So Fang's a little rusty- I mean sleep deprived," Sarah said. "You'll be back to your old self in no time," she told him with a smile. "And so will I."

T.O.M blinked in surprise. "What happened to the 'there isn't a jar in the world I can't open' stuff?" Wait…," he went on. "Did you find a jar you couldn't open? What was it, were there pickles in it? Where's the giant jar of pickles?"

"What my associate is trying to say," Dr Sprocket cut in, "is that we all think the new Sarah is the cat's _me-wow._" He gave a slight chuckle at his own joke.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Sarah. "That is so sweet.! But I have a normal life waiting for me, you know?"

"Uh…" Fang stared at her. "So tell me exactly how this normal life thing works with you being a giant and all."

"I'm not going to be a giant forever," Sarah said firmly. "Eric won't rest until we've found a cure for my…condition."

Just then Monger walked in. "Titana," he said to Sarah, "I made arrangements and had your parents and college friends flown in to see you. They're just entering the base now."

Sarah was delighted; she was going to see her family and friends again. She wanted to kiss Monger but decided against it, instead saying: "Thanks, General,"

Monger then left to get Kyle and Sandy Miller. Sarah then turned to the monsters; they hadn't really made contact with people from the outside world before. "Okay, now remember, these people aren't used to seeing…um…" she fumbled to find the right words. "Uh, they're not used to seeing anything like…well, you…so just be cool and follow my lead. Do exactly what I do."

A few minutes later Mr and Mrs Miller were led into the warehouse and when they saw their daughter their faces lit up, despite the fact she was now a giant she was still their little girl and they hadn't seen her in over a month. "Sarah?" cried her mother. "Sunshine!" her father yelled. That was his nickname for her.

"Mom? Daddy?" Sarah's voice cracked with emotion. She leaned forward as her parents rushed to hug her. Now that she was a giant they could only hold her giant hands as she held them to her cheek. Then her three friends from school came in to see her, just like her parents, they were unfazed about what Sarah looked like now and rushed up and hugged her knees.

"They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" asked her mother with concern.

Sarah shook her head. "No, Mom, I'm fine."

Her parents and friends looked past her to see Fang, Rex, T.O.M. and Dr Sprocket. Fear filled their eyes.

"It's okay," Sarah reassured them, "They're with me. These are my new friends!" She turned to them. "Guys, this is my Mom, Dad and friends from college,"

Instantly, Rex jumped towards them and started to lick Mrs Miller, forcing Fang to pull him back. "Sorry, he just likes you a lot cos your Sarah's parents!" he explained. Then using his tail to lift her out of the pool of slobber.

Next, Dr Sprocket stepped forward and held out his hand, "It's enchanting to meet you."

Mr Miller shook his hand with a nervous smile on his face.

T.O.M had slid over to Sarah's friends; they were unsure what to do with the talking vegetable. "So which one of you ladies is Eric?" he asked them.

"Eric's a guy, T.O.M." Sarah told him, she turned to her parents. "By the way, where is Eric?"

"He's at work, sweetie," her mother said gently.

"Yeah, he started working for Mayor Thresno about four weeks ago," said one of her friends.

"You know how he is about his career," added her father.

"Well, we're not celebrating without him!" She declared. "Stay here, I'll go get him!" She crawled out of the warehouse doorway and looked for Monger. She found the general outside a tent looking over his troops.

"Er, General?" she said "I'd like to see my boyfriend; he works for Mayor Thresno."

"Certainly, you don't really need to ask anymore," Monger replied. "The mayor is currently the only one let back into the city, he and his associates are temporarily located in a small office block on the lower east side of the city."

"Sarah?" Mrs Miller shouted from the warehouse entrance. "What do you want us and your little friends to do?"

"Just get to know each other," Sarah called over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon!"

The monsters tried their best to follow Sarah's example, Fang was attempting to chat up the girls, Dr Sprocket tried to impress Mr and Mrs Miller by inventing some complicated device from debris and Rex had to stay at the back of the warehouse after soaking Mrs Miller. T.O.M had wandered outside, he had noticed an abandoned hot dog stand and had caught the eye of a ketchup bottle and was now trying to chat it up.

"Hi, I'm Transmutation Oxidized Metaplasia," he introduced himself. "Or you can call me T.O.M, whichever's easier," he added. "So you come here often?"

Fang meanwhile was making no progress on the girls, as he tried to show off his 'muscles' his tail got too close to Rex, who accidentally stepped on it. The snake screeched loudly, making Rex jump in a panic and the tremor caused Dr Sprocket to drop his device and it exploded, blowing himself to bits.

"Oh bother!" he groaned, his head lying in a pile of bits.

All the commotion had freaked out their visitors and they ran out of the warehouse in a panic. The monsters stood by the doorway and looked at each other deflated, they had tried to follow Sarah's lead and be friendly but instead they had fluffed everything up and scared them away.

T.O.M then raced back from the hot dog stand, "What I miss?" he asked them.


	7. Broken

**Chapter Seven: Broken**

Eric thought it was unacceptable; he had just goten his office right when all of a sudden he had to evacuate the city with everyone else. Didn't they know he was an important person? Now he was working in a smaller building, crammed in with people less important than him, it was undignified. Though it had its upsides, every now an then a female secretary would walk past his desk and he was able to get a good look at her as she passed by. There was a certain red head who wore a tight blouse and low cut dress that, whenever she passed him, would give him a cheeky wink. _Oh yeah, she definitely has the hots for me!_ He thought.

His desk was covered in different coloured papers with different business items written on them. He had many photo frames spread over his desktop all containing pictures of only himself, and nothing linking him to his home town. His computer desktop even had a picture of him and a supermodel; he used Photoshop for that one. He then got up to get some more coffee, it had been a long day, several other guys were there discussing what had happened, they all had theories. As Eric poured himself a cup of Joe one of the guys nudged him to get his attention.

"Hey, Beadle! That red head that keeps flirting with you is just over there. Why don't you go over there and score?" he asked Eric. The red head was talking to a fellow secretary just outside an office; Eric looked at her from across the room then back to his fellow colleagues.

"Why not? I mean she clearly wants me and who can blame her? Now step back and watch the master!" he told them. He slowly made his way through the desks and other office workers until finally he reached the red head and placed his hand behind her on the wall. He gave her a smile, "So you doing anything tonight?" he asked her.

The woman was about to answer when she looked over his shoulder and screamed loudly before running towards the elevators. Eric was puzzled, _What just happened? _He checked his breath to see if that was the cause, it wasn't. Then suddenly the building briefly shook, making Eric spin on the spot and see a large amount of red outside the window, it almost looked like a shirt but it was way too big!

Then a giant hand rose up and pressed against the window causing it to smash, everyone else started to flee in panic and head for the exits but Eric stayed fixed to the spot, his legs unable to move. The giant arm reached in deeper and deeper into the building, brushing against pillars and crumpling desks in the way, until the hand found Eric and wrapped its large fingers round his middle, lifting him up and out the window into the night sky.

He shielded his face, thinking he was about to fall to the ground, but instead he stayed in mid air. Slowly he lowered his hands from his face and that's when he caught the face of a familiar figure. "S-Sarah?!" he stuttered.

Sarah smiled with joy as she held her boyfriend in her hands, "Oh, Derek! You wouldn't believe my last five weeks! You just wouldn't believe it!" she exclaimed.

She then brought him to her lips and gave him a long and passionate kiss, Eric nearly losing his head in her mouth in the process. She then drew him in front of her face again, "When I was in that cold prison cell the image of you was the last thing I dreamt each night." She told him, "Oh, I missed you so much!" she beamed.

She then gave him a huge hug, holding him close to her bosom, she never wanted to let him go, but Eric was having the life squeezed out of him. He felt as if a bulldozer was crushing him into a large pillow and he could hardly breathe.

"Kant bruff! Rubz korappzin!" he mumbled from her chest. Sarah, realising what he said, quickly held him out in front of her with a panicked expression on her face as Eric gasped from the suffocation.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sarah apologised as she placed him on the roof of the building, "I'm still kinda getting used to my new strength," she explained.

Eric finally recovered and looked up, even though he was on the roof Sarah still towered over him, and he was able to take a proper look at how much Sarah had changed. "Wow! You really are big!" he told her.

"Yeah I am, but I'm still the same Sarah Miller you fell in love with," said Sarah.

"Except, your now 50 feet tall and nearly killed me with a hug just a minute ago," Eric pointed out.

"I didn't mean to crush you, I just wanted to feel you in my arms again," she said, looking down at her arms, remembering what she said before leaving Area 52. "Look, I know this is messed up right now. But we'll figure it out. I know that together we can find a way to return me to normal," she told him.

Eric didn't share her enthusiasm, nor did he look her in the eye. "Sarah, try to look at this from my point of view," he said slowly. "I now have a reputation to maintain and a lot of people depend on me, especially Mr Thresno. Do you really expect me to put all that aside to help you with your predicament that's your problem and yours alone?"

She stared at him with growing dread. "Yes," she answered, her voice quaking. "We've been through everything together since high school; we always talked about what our future would be like. Is that not what you want anymore?" asked Sarah.

"Of course it's what I want! But I've done a lot of thinking since the whole growing incident a month ago and my family told me that I need someone who doesn't cast a shadow over my career, and you're casting a larger shadow than most. I just don't think I can have a future with you anymore," replied Eric.

Sarah got down on her knees so she was level with him, "Eric, please don't do this." She pleaded, trying so hard not to cry.

"You have to face up to the facts now, Sarah," he said coldly. "You and I just can't ever be. It's over."

Sarah just knelt there, stunned, as she felt her whole world crumble apart.

Eric looked up at her. "Good luck, Sarah," he said quietly. He then turned his back on her and walked back into the building. Leaving Sarah alone as she rested her head on the building, tears trickling down her cheeks.


	8. Amazing!

**Chapter Eight: ****Amazing!**

Sarah wandered, heartbroken, through the city streets, not thinking about where she was going or what she was going to do. The only thing she could think of was her conversation with Eric playing over and over in her head. She wiped the tears away from her eyes but they kept returning as she sobbed.

She soon found herself on the outskirts of Central Park; stepping over the wall she slowly wandered through the park, her legs brushing against the trees and snapping off branches as she passed. Soon she came to a clearing next to the lake and, with a sigh, sat down with her back against a tree; it creaked as it took her weight. She looked up at the clear sky, the stars shining brightly, the night lights reflecting in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she and Eric were over.

A little while later the monsters found her all alone, hugging her knees and lost in thought. Dr. Sprocket decided to speak first.

"Well…err…I thought that went very well! Yeah, we got on with your folks like a house on fire!" he lied, trying to please Sarah. He nudged Fang to play along.

"What, oh yeah, those friends of yours were just all over me, and…er, and in no way did it all go horribly wrong!" Fang said unconvincingly.

T.O.M frowned at them, not catching their drift. "I might have been gone a few minutes but that was not how I saw it. I don't think your folks like us and I'm sure that ketchup used a fake name and address on me."

Sarah stared at the talking plant, confused at this statement. Dr Sprocket tried to look on the bright side, "Well, at least my invention only frazzled me this time and…"

"Face it, Doc," Fang cut in. "Who are we gonna kid? There could be a hundred robots all over the world and we could stop every single one of them and how would we be treated afterwards? The same way we've always been treated: as monsters!"

Sarah looked around her little group. "Right. Monsters." She muttered.

There was a short silence as they were all too depressed to talk. Rex however sensed there was something wrong with Sarah, walking over, he sat down next to her and put his chin on her lap, looking at her with sad eyes and let out quiet whimpers. Sarah knew he wanted to know what was making her upset; she gently stroked him on the head with a small smile on her face.

Fang then plucked up the courage to ask: "So, how was Eric?"

Sarah tried to put on a happy face and tell them that it all went okay, but failed and gave up. "Eric is a selfish jerk."

Rex lifted his head up with his ears low, the monsters straightened up at the news. "How can that be?" asked Dr Sprocket, "The way you spoke about Eric. The years you spent together, he sounded like a perfect gentlemen."

"It seems all this time he only 'cared' about me was because I went along with whatever he wanted," moaned Sarah, getting up and shaking her head in frustration, she turned towards the others. "Why did it have to take a meteorite for me to see that all Eric cared about was himself? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" she shouted.

Her anger building inside her, she was on the verge of breaking something, the other monsters saw her fist shaking in anger and made a hasty retreat behind a tree. Eventually her rage reached the surface and she kicked the tree she had been leaning on, the tree erupted from the ground and flew into the air, landing somewhere in the distance. Sarah finally calmed down; having let all her anger out, the other monsters emerged from their places of safety to be with her again.

"Why did I even think that spending the rest of my life with Eric would be perfect anyway? If I was still with him I wouldn't have done all this cool stuff, saving people, fighting an alien robot and meeting you guys. All those things were amazing!" she said.

She knelt down in front of her friends so she could address each one individually, "Dr Sprocket! You can change your body into different objects and build a space shuttle engine out of a drain pipe, several cans of soda, a PS3 and…"

"…a lead pencil," he finished.

"Amazing!" Sarah turned to Fang. "And you. Who could ever forget the likes of the incredible Fang? You personally carried three air stewardesses into a cockpit with you whilst still fighting off Airport and National Security."

"Make that three stewardesses and one feisty blonde passenger!" Fang reminded her.

"Amazing!" Sarah echoed. She turned to Rex and tickled him behind the ear, making his leg go crazy. "And, of course, the most special dog in the world that can sniff out fire hydrants from 20 miles away!"

She finally turned to T.O.M, who was just sitting there, staring at her with a smile spread across his tomato face. "T.O.M! Who else can get pummelled by 100 tons of robotic foot and emerge without a mark on him?"

"Oh, oh, I know, I know!" called T.O.M., raising his hand in the air.

"It's you!" Sarah told him.

"It is? That's amazing!" T.O.M. said.

"Hey Sarah," Fang called out. "Don't short-change yourself."

"Oh, I'm not going to short-change myself," she declared, standing to her full height. "Ever again!"

The monsters all cheered as she looked down at her friends. Just then, a loud, low buzzing noise rung out, followed by a beam of light from the sky that came down and enveloped Sarah. She looked up to see it came from a huge spaceship, its body was egg shaped just like the robot, but it had four protruding sections that looked like water drops, making it look like a weird cross and it glowed in different coloured lights.

Sarah suddenly started to feel weightless, her golden hair started fluttering in the air like it was underwater, she looked down and saw her feet had left the ground; she was being pulled up to the ship by a mysterious force from the beam.

"Sarah!" the others cried.

Rex frantically leapt forward and grabbed on to Sarah's foot with his mouth, using all his strength to pull her down, he found a nearby tree and placed his leg on it to help him pull his friend back down. The others quickly grabbed Rex's tail and they to pulled with all their might. "Don't let go, boy!" Fang called.

Sarah though started to hear a new sound that was becoming more and more high pitched. She looked up and saw the alien ship was charging what looked like some kind of gun, and it was aiming at Rex!

"REX! GET OUT THE WAY!" she cried.

But it was too late. In a brief moment, the alien gun let out what looked like purple lightning and it struck the dino dog in the side, he yelped in pain and was sent flying, landing in the nearby lake just as Sarah disappeared into the alien ship. Fang jumped into the shallow lake and ran to his friend in a panic. Rex was on his side, his leg was badly burnt and bleeding into the water, he let out low whimpers of pain. Dr Sprocket swiftly used his in-built communicator to radio General Monger and T.O.M, with a distressed expression on his face, watched from the bank as Fang tried to comfort the wounded dog.

"It's gonna be alright, just stay with me! Please, you can't go like this, you can't!" said Fang frantically. He watched as his best pal let out another whine before his eye started to close.

* * *

**So will Rex die like Insectosaurus? (Enter dramatic music!) Find out soon!**


	9. The Power Within

**Chapter Nine: The Power Within**

Groggily, Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see she was in some kind of large hangar; it was filled with hundreds of alien robots identical to the one that attacked New York. She started to remember what happened, she saw Rex get shot and then she was pulled inside the alien ship where she heard the distant sound of laughter before blacking out. She looked down to see her red outfit had been replaced with some kind of spacesuit; it was a deep blue colour, it glittered in the light and was covered in weird alien patterns.

Slowly, she got to her feet, then she heard the faint laughter again, followed by a whooshing sound. She looked around to locate the source but it could have come from anywhere. She turned quickly at another whooshing sound to see two frisbee like objects come towards her, one stopped above her and the other scooping her up, the two then joined together by an energy field, caging her like an animal.

The wicked laughter rang out again and this time the source revealed itself from behind one of the alien robots, it was an alien! His body was maroon coloured and he wore some weird alien suit that made him look like he was off to a disco. He had three eyes in a triangular pattern, his arms split at the elbows giving him a total of four hands and he had tentacles for feet. He flew towards his captor on a hover board that resembled a jet ski. "Greetings, specimen, you may know me as Gallaxus the almighty!" he smirked at her, "You must be petrified, waking up in a weird place, wearing weird clothes, imprisoned by a weird being floating on a weird hovering device?"

Sarah snorted as she faced him, "Hardly," she replied. "This isn't the first time!"

"Wow," Gallaxus retorted. "Looks like someone's been getting around a lot. Mech guards, escort prisoner to extraction chamber!" he commanded suddenly.

From several alien robots emerged smaller drones, they were only 20 feet in height but they seemed quite strong looking, they had large arms which they walked on making them look like gorillas! They gathered around Sarah's cage as it slowly levitated and floated after Gallaxus who led the convoy.

"Look," she demanded suddenly. "What do you want from me?"

"You have stolen what is rightfully mine!" snarled the alien.

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Sarah protested.

"On the contrary, your enlarged and repulsive body contains Quantronium- the most powerful element in the entire cosmos. I discovered its existence on my home planet, they thought I was insane, accusing me of megalomania and threatened me with imprisonment. And so I escaped and stole our greatest warship, equipped with all our high tech Mech guards, Science drones, Escort bots and the mighty Extraction Probes, one of which you destroyed by the way, and turned its weaponry on its own creators, wiping out the entire planet!"

Sarah glared in disbelief, "You destroyed your own people…?!"

"Silence!" Gallaxus hissed. "I wasn't finished! Anyway. I scoured the systems, searching for the precious Quantronium. Years passed until finally I got a reading of a large concentration, I followed the signal to this mud ball planet and what do I find? It has been taken by a snivelling, inferior species! Well not you, that reptilian fuzz ball I killed or anyone else on this planet is going to stop me from harnessing the power of the Quantronium! I and I alone know how to use it!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, furious. "I know how to use it just fine!" She punched the force field surrounding her but it merely crackled.

Gallaxus sneered at her, "Don't waste your time. That force field is impenetrable. Not even a meteor shower can penetrate…"

With that Sarah punched right through the force field, narrowly missing Gallaxus, she then tore the force field apart, grabbing the top generator and throwing it at Gallaxus who manoeuvred his hover board out the way and towards the exit where he sealed himself off.

"What the spagboll?" he gasped. "Mech guards, subdue the prisoner!" The drones then rushed towards Sarah with some ready to grab her and others producing alien weaponry from their bodies ready to fire.

"Bring it," the giantess growled.

The drones leapt at her but she easily threw them off, grabbing one of the drones and swinging it at the others like they were bowling pins. Others kept their distance and fired missiles at her but many simply bounced off her, eventually some did explode on impact but Sarah hardly felt any pain, just a slight poke in the side. She punched and kicked more drones as they advanced on her, wreckage now littering the floor until only one Mech guard was left, it fired helplessly at her as she slowly walked up to it and picked it up with both hands.

"That the best you got?" she asked before tearing the drone in half. She turned round to see Gallaxus hiding behind the hangar door with a worried look on his face. Her anger towards the alien growing by the second. "Come here you little..."

With an 'eek' Gallaxus sped off down the long corridor from the hangar. Sarah charged after him, easily knocking down the hangar door, she could hear Gallaxus ordering all hangar doors closed, the doors started closing one after another but one by one Sarah merely crashed through them.

Gallaxus was panicking now; he had the most advanced technology at his disposal and yet he could not stop one giant humanoid. Eventually he reached the extraction chamber at the heart of the ship. He turned round to see that the human female had reached the last door, it was the strongest one but she still managed to punch a hole through it and had started tearing the door apart like it was made of paper. Gallaxus looked around frantically, then he saw the main controls, he dived for them as fast as he could.

Sarah had managed to make the hole big enough to fit through, she climbed into the chamber to find Gallaxus behind a console and she took off after him. But as she reached the middle platform the alien pressed a switch and a glass container appeared all around her. She started to slam her arms against the glass, making it crack. Gallaxus quickly barked out, "Computer, initiate extraction!"

Sarah tried her best but it was too late, the chamber suddenly became filled with a bright green aura. She felt light headed as she punched the walls, but the cracks she had made were now beyond her reach, the Quantronium was leaving her body and making her smaller. Finally the process finished and the chamber released Sarah, who was now her normal size again, she felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. She looked up to see Gallaxus now standing over her; he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up till her feet couldn't touch the floor. He sniggered.

"I know how to use it just fine!" he mocked her. "Well now the time has come for the reign of Gallaxus the almighty to begin, starting with this mound of dirt you call home!"

"You can't…" Sarah choked. But Gallaxus wasn't listening; he then threw her to the floor and climbed into what looked like a glass bowl with the Quantronium now in large containers around the ceiling.

"Computer begin duplication process!"

With that the bowl he was in started shining lights all over him, like it was scanning him. Sarah looked around to see large machines stamp down on the four bridges connecting to the centre of the chamber. When they came back up she saw, to her horror, the machines were making hundreds of copies of the alien. The clones then marched forward to be given uniforms and weapons, "Hail Gallaxus!" they chanted.

* * *

**This should be the last of the similarities things:**

**Gallaxus/Gallaxhar**

**Quantronium/Quantonium**

**Not that big of a change.**


	10. Initiating Stage Two

**Chapter Ten: Initiating Stage Two**

Dawn was breaking over the eerie silence of the city, but in Central Park there was mass activity. General Monger had assembled his men around the abduction site, the alien ship had moved high into the sky until it was no more than a spec.

Rex had been lifted out of the lake and onto a flat bed truck where numerous doctors and vets examined him. The remaining monsters stayed near the parked jet that had brought them to New York, they were all shaken from last nights events, even T.O.M had not spoken since the attack. Finally Monger had finished talking to the doctors and walked over to the monsters, his face tired and worn having not slept in days.

"Is he okay?" Fang asked anxiously. His hands clenched tightly, preparing himself for whatever the result was going to be.

"Well," Monger cleared his throat. "He took a massive hit to the thigh; it's caused some severe bleeding. But they say Fido will recover though it's gonna take time, he will need a vet collar for a while,"

Fang heaved a huge sigh of relief and T.O.M's face lit up again. Only Sprocket seemed to be focusing on the big picture. "Yes that's all very well, but we still have our other problem! Our alien menace has revealed itself and taken Sarah hostage, also it has not left our atmosphere which means it is here to invade us!"

"My thoughts exactly!" said Monger. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but we have no choice. Operation Monsters vs. Aliens has now reached stage two!"

"And that would be…?" Sprocket asked.

"Infiltration of the enemy base!" Monger answered.

"They have a great big death ship and we have 3 monsters and a wounded pup!" Sprocket stated. "You sure we can do this?"

"We can and we will," Fang piped up. "We're not gonna let Rex's efforts go in vain. We're gonna get up there, find Sarah and then kick that squishy alien's butt!"

"Yeah, let's go! Leroy Jenkins!" T.O.M yelled as he bounced into the plane with Fang, Sprocket and Monger following.

* * *

In no time they were in the air, circling the city in order to gain height to the alien ship. Whilst the plane was on auto pilot, Monger briefed them on their mission; he paced up and down explaining the plan. "Okay monsters, you each have a jet pack with the power to get you up to that ET ship but there won't be enough left to get you home, I'll try and get you if I can but there is a good chance I'll be killed before hand."

The monsters stared at each other, they knew Monger was going to divert any enemy fire so they could sneak in undetected, but they never thought that the general might not make it back alive. Monger stopped pacing then looked at his team.

"I've been your warden for 50 years but I no longer see you as prisoners, more like this planets saviours and for that...I salute you!" said Monger proudly.

"Well, salute you too!" T.O.M shot back. Sprocket shook his head.

"It's not an insult T.O.M; it's a sign of respect!" Dr Sprocket said.

"Right! Lets rock 'n' roll!" barked Fang. Monger got back into the cockpit and opened the plane doors; one by one the monsters jumped out and activated their jet packs. They were now soaring towards the open entrance at the tip of the ship. Mongers plane circling round the other side to get its attention, soon the alien gun that had struck Rex appeared again and opened fire on the jet; hitting its engines and making it fall out of the sky in a ball of flame. The monsters were worried until they saw a parachute appear; Monger had ejected in time and was now gently drifting back to earth.

* * *

Eventually, the monsters made it into the hangar. Removing their jet packs that were now knackered, they used stealth to slowly make their way to the hangar corridors. They found hundreds of alien troops, all looking identical, coming through the walkways so they had to enter the air vents and crawl to the centre of the ship, Dr Sprocket was the only one not complaining about the smell cos he could turn off his aroma sensors. Finally they reached the end of the vents and found themselves looking into the giant central chamber of the ship.

"Isaac's apple!" gasped Sprocket. The room was enormous, there were four causeways linking to a central mechanism. The causeways were pumping out more and more aliens and each batch of troops was then escorted by an ape looking drone and four small versions of the NY robot, no bigger than a Shetland pony.

"Where's Sarah then? All I see is more aliens!" asked T.O.M.

"First we have to locate the right section to look!" said Sprocket. "Fang, you can use your infra red sight to locate Sarah's heat signature! These aliens will have much colder body temperatures!"

"All right, here goes." agreed Fang. Concentrating hard he peered all around the chamber, the aliens were indeed cold blooded, there bodies appeared a blue/green colour. Fang checked the bridges, the doorways and finally the central mechanism where there seemed to be a small red coloured blip mixed with a large quantity of green blips. "There in the middle. I see something with those alien troopers!"

Dr Sprocket then used his enhanced eyes to magnify his sight on the central area. He saw a platoon of aliens standing in formation, facing a hologram of their leader! He finally caught sight of the human form. "Sarah's down there with those troopers!" he confirmed.

"Wow! Titana ain't so titanic anymore!" observed Fang. Then the hologram disappeared followed by a chorus of 'Hail Gallaxus!', the monsters then saw that a single alien was escorting Sarah along one of the causeways.

"How do we get down to her?" asked Dr Sprocket. "We're outnumbered infinity to 3!"

"I may be as brainless as a cabbage, gentlemen," T.O.M piped up. "But I got an idea."

Minutes later, Fang and T.O.M. had secretly snatched two aliens, knocked them out and stole their uniforms. Dr Sprocket meanwhile had to look for a different disguise, being a robot and all, and he found it in a Mech guard that was on its way to escort the next batch of aliens to their vessel. The drone stopped in front of Sprocket and looked down at him.

_What is your function on this ship? _It asked him.

Dr Sprocket kept his cool and replied, "Well my function here is infiltration and then this…"

He produced a circular saw from the many tools in his hands, leaping up he sliced the drones head off, it clattered on the ground and shut down. Dr Sprocket then climbed into the open hole in the neck and seated himself into it like a cockpit, working the controls he managed to get the drone to move and meet up with the others.

"Well, that's a nice outfit doc!" laughed Fang. "You look like something out of Transformers! Shame about the small head!"

"Yes very funny!" said Sprocket sarcastically. "Now let's go and rescue Sarah!"


	11. Monsters Strike Back

**Chapter Eleven: Monsters Strike Back**

Sarah stood there helpless as the cloned aliens stood there watching her, she felt their multiple eyes burning into her. The real Gallaxus soon appeared as a hologram, he had returned to the command bridge to watch over the whole invasion. "My loyal duplicates!" he addressed his army.

"Hail!" the front row replied, seeing clones saluting himself was deeply disturbing.

"Clone, front row, second on the left!" Gallaxus called. "Take the humanoid to the incinerator. She is of no use to us now!"

"I shall obey me! Hail Gallaxus!" the clone said followed by the others. The clone started to lead his prisoner down a sidewalk next to the causeway. Sarah watched alien after alien being spawned and then marching off to its ship, ready to destroy her world. She couldn't bear to think of what would become of all the people below, she felt so hopeless. As they separated from the armies, they then went down an empty corridor that, no doubt, would lead to the incinerator.

"Hold it right there!" called a voice from behind them.

The alien and Sarah turned round, she couldn't believe it, it was Fang and T.O.M wearing alien suits and Dr Sprocket in a Mech guard body that made his head look tiny. Sarah felt relief washing over her, her friends had come to save her. Fang then stepped forward.

"I have received orders from the big guy that you are to hand over the prisoner this instant!" the snake ordered.

The alien looked puzzled, "Who is 'the big guy'?" he demanded.

"Me!" answered Sprocket, using his giant robot arm to punch the alien to the other side of the corridor, knocking him unconscious. "I say, that felt jolly good!" said Sprocket.

The monsters then turned and walked down another empty passage, far from the alien army. "I can't believe you guys came to save me, thank you!" said a grateful Sarah.

"Don't mention it, we monsters look after each other!" said Fang.

"Except I'm not a monster anymore. I mean, look at me!" Sarah pointed out.

"Don't worry, Sarah!" reassured T.O.M. "You'll always be a boy monster to us!"

Sarah smiled at T.O.M.'s efforts of comfort.

"Now you know what he was like trying to comfort me!" Fang sighed.

"Oh, now this is interesting!" interrupted Dr Sprocket. "It seems each robotic drone has the full layout of the ship, including the reactor core, it's in the heart of the ship above the extractor!"

* * *

The monsters soon returned to the central chamber, pretending to escort Sarah. Dr Sprocket explained that the only way to defeat the aliens was to destroy the ship by overloading the main reactor. As they got closer they could see the reactor core hanging above the extraction device. T.O.M however wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into an Escort bot, the small robot beeped angrily and punched the tomato in the face, T.O.M retaliated and decked the robot, the whole incident ripped off his disguise, exposing the monsters to the aliens.

"Monsters! Destroy them all!" the aliens cried.

"Come and get some!" roared Fang. Charging right into the alien crowd and started punching, slashing and biting his way through. Using his tail, he whipped numerous clones off the causeway and into the abyss. "This is for Rex!" he declared.

Soon the other monsters dived into the action; T.O.M engulfed one alien after another and spat them out over the edge. "Hmm, I guess I am a vegetarian!" he said.

Dr Sprocket was still working out his new body as aliens shot at him with their lasers, finally he pressed a button and different alien guns and rockets emerged from his giant arms. "Oh yes! Taste some of these, fiends!" he called to the aliens. Firing missiles and lasers all over the place, vaporizing hundreds of aliens and drones and causing the rest to retreat.

Sarah meanwhile dodged and dived around many aliens and robots until she was directly underneath the reactor core, soon her friends caught up to her, having had their fill of alien beat ups. They still needed a way to get up there and the aliens were returning with reinforcements. "Hold on!" said Fang.

The snake then stretched his body so he could reach the base of the core, then using his tail he grabbed his friends and pulled them up to him, yanking Sprocket out of the drone body. Finding a hatchway they climbed through and were confronted by a large multi coloured keyboard underneath what almost looked like a heart made out of electricity. Dr Sprocket examined the keyboard when a computer voice rang out.

_Intruders detected! You haven't a hope in cyberspace of cracking my security codes! _The computer boasted. Dr Sprocket cracked his fingers ready to try.

"My dear electrical gizmo, you have no idea of what I am capable of!" he declared confidently. Suddenly he started pressing different keys as if on a piano, making sounds similar to one too. Sarah and Fang looked behind them and saw the aliens climbing up after them; they dived for the hatch and put their weight on it to keep it shut. "Hurry, Doc! We can't keep this door closed much longer!" Sarah urged.

"My dear, I received my PhD in being a pianist!" he told her. The computer almost made a gulping noise followed by an _Oh this can't be good!_

"On the contrary, this is the best thing to happen! For Earth that is." Sprocket corrected the computer. Finally he hit the last note and the electric heart exploded, sending showers of sparks everywhere, the computer finally gave up. _Very well, you win! Ship will self destruct in t-minus 10 minutes!_

"I vote we leave the ship now!" said T.O.M.

"Seconded." Agreed Sarah. Fang used his body as a slide and managed to get his fellow monsters back on the causeway, they then saw the aliens heading for the doors which were starting to close. The monsters realised the chamber was being sealed off and they were going to get trapped inside. Sprocket looked back at his Mech guard body and had an idea, "The Mech body has thrusters that we can use to get to the door in time!" he said to the others.

Quickly they all got on board and Sprocket activated the drone's thrusters and the they took off towards the door, as they got closer the drone started to short circuit and smoke, Sprocket looked in panic. "The thing's sustained too much damage, its gonna blow! EJECT!"he cried to the others.

The monsters all jumped off in time, however the explosion sent them flying in different directions and only Sarah was thrown through the doorway. The others started to make their way to the door, but they were too late. The door slammed shut on them, sealing them in.

Sarah tried to get the door open and let her friends out but the door wouldn't budge. She could hear Fang trying on the other side, but it was no use, the ship was going to explode and take her friends with it, she couldn't let that happen. She looked behind her and saw a broken hover board, the flotation unit had come off and an idea came to her. She called to her friends "Don't worry, guys! I'll get you out!"

"Forget us, kid;" urged Fang, "You've got a chance to get your life back!"

Sarah placed her feet on the floating board and under her breath she said to herself: "That's exactly what I'm going to do."


	12. Final Confrontation

**Chapter Twelve: Final Confrontation**

Gallaxus looked over the planet from his command bridge, wondering where he should put his home entertainment centre, when the computer started ringing in alarm. Gallaxus rushed to the monitors and saw that the reactor core had been set to overload. "Computer, what the flagnod happened?" he screamed.

_Monsters __infiltrated base and breached core room! Ship is set to self destruct in 10 minutes! Invasion cancelled! Not my fault, honest! _The computer replied.

"Space nuts! Seal the middle of the ship and divert the Quantronium to the bridge!" the alien demanded. The green element emerged from different tubes in the floor and fed into a glass cylinder tank that was coupled to an escape pod. "This is not the end! As long as I have the Quantronium, no one can stop me!"

_Alert! Female humanoid not contained! _The computer announced.

"What?" Gallaxus yelled. Turning round he saw on the monitors the human female using the remnants of a hover craft to glide through the tunnels to the main hangar. "Interior defences activate! Disintegrate the earthling!"

* * *

Sarah was gliding down the hangar corridor as fast as she could, flying through the holes she made in the doors when she was a giant. As she reached the hangar, numerous alien probes started to come to life and guns emerged from the walls and began shooting at her. Sarah narrowly dodged the lasers only to be met with claws coming at her, leaning her hips she was able to spin out of their grasp, the robots and lasers kept coming however and Sarah was finding it hard to avoid them. Soon she was surrounded but there were so many robots moving around that the lasers couldn't get a fix on her and began shooting through the robots, making them all fall to the floor with their legs cut off.

Relieved, Sarah was clear to glide out the hangar and make her way to the bridge at the top of the ship, exterior lasers tried to get her but she was too small to hit. She soon found the bridge and Gallaxus staring angrily at her, she leaned forward for a sudden burst of speed and before reaching the window she put her feet forward so the hover board would smash the window. With a loud _smash, _Sarah flew into the command bridge and crashed into the alien, knocking him to the floor and knocking his gun out of his hand.

"Now what? You think you've got what it takes to stop me?" he sneered. They both got up and Sarah could see the Quantronium filled into a glass tank behind him.

"If my friends are in danger then I'll do whatever it takes to save them!" she replied. She charged at the alien and dived at him, knocking him to the floor; Gallaxus quickly knocked her away and got back up. Sarah lunged at him again with a punch, but the alien easily deflected and responded with two fists to her face. Every time she tried to hit Gallaxus he would counter and land well hit blows to her face and body, then he started going on the offensive, throwing her round the room with his tentacles, jabbing her with his four fists and using his large head to bash her in the face.

* * *

The monsters were in real trouble, the chamber was on fire and coming apart, the other causeways were collapsing and the reactor was close to falling onto the extraction device. They dived out the way of falling debris.

The computer rang out again: _Total destruction in t-minus six minutes! _

Fang huffed, "Great! Six minutes to avoid being flattened and then we get vaporized!"

* * *

With a powerful uppercut, Sarah crumpled to the floor; she had bruises all over her face, cuts above her eye and on her lip and she felt like she had a broken rib. Gallaxus stood over her, unscathed, scoffing at the pitiful sight in front of him; she hardly had any strength to get up.

"You flesh bags always think your so tough?" he said, landing a kick to her stomach sending her sliding along the floor. "You come here full of hope, bravery and determination and where has it got you?"

Sarah looked up at the alien and in a low voice she muttered, "Right where I need to be!"

Gallaxus frowned and then realised what she meant. He had thrown her in front of the Quantronium tank and his gun was lying right next to her, he rushed to stop her but she grabbed the gun and swung it, hitting him in the face, he recoiled clutching his nose and staggered away from her. Sarah looked at the tank and in a swift moment she fired the gun at it, making it break and letting the green element flow out.

At first it drifted around Sarah like a mist and then it fused with her body again. Gallaxus looked back at the tank, it was empty and Sarah was just standing there with the gun on the floor. "MY QUANTRONIUM!" he screamed.

He lunged at her with rage but Sarah raised her hand and grabbed one of his fists. She started to grip it tighter until Gallaxus felt his hand being crushed, Sarah then let go and grabbed his throat with her other hand, lifting him off the ground with ease. She was the same height but the Quantronium had started making her strong again, she looked up at the alien, her face was angry and covered in blood but also glowing green. With that she threw him to the other side of the room, crashing into a statue of himself and falling to the floor in a daze, lifting his head he looked over at the glowing human, this wasn't going to end well!

Sarah groaned as she felt her whole body growing bigger, her spacesuit grew with her just as is it had shrunk with her. Her arms lengthening till she could touch both sides of the room. She grew taller and taller until her head hit the ceiling making her crouch slightly, she was still bruised and bleeding but she didn't feel the sting anymore. Finally she had become Titana again, she looked around for her alien foe and found him grabbing his gun and pointing it at her, she was unfazed by this action.

"Do you really think that's gonna stop me?" she asked.

Gallaxus fired frantically at her and for a while she let him continue shooting, but the lasers had no effect at all. Finally getting bored she reached down and grabbed the alien, holding him close to her face, Gallaxus tried to shoot her again at point blank range but still no effect. Annoyed, Sarah took the gun off him and crushed it between her fingers.

"You'll never hurt anything or anyone I love ever again!" she told him. With that she threw the alien right into his statue, falling to the floor again he got up and heard a cracking noise. He looked up in time to see his own statue come down on top of him, with a loud _crash_ he was no more.

"See how you like it." She said. The computer sounded again: _Total destruction in t-minus four minutes! _Sarah had no time to lose; she had to rescue her friends. Locating the small exit, she ripped off the door and squeezed through the doorway into a winding tunnel that would surely take her back to the extraction chamber. She ran down the tunnel as fast as she could, praying she could get there in time.


	13. 30 Seconds

**Chapter Thirteen: 30 seconds**

_Total destruction in t-minus two minutes! _Announced the computer.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the message! The ship go bye- bye in two minutes!" shouted Fang, who was getting sick of the constant reminders.

_Hey, I'm just doing my job! Do you think I like stating the blindingly obvious? _The computer shot back.

"Whatever," muttered the snake. By now the entire chamber was showered in flames, sparks and debris, the monsters had sheltered themselves under the extraction console but this wasn't going to save them for long.

"Well," T.O.M. piped up. "At least we know it can't get any worse right?"

With that there was a loud thumping noise; the monsters looked down the last remaining causeway to see a lone Mech guard heading towards them, oblivious to the destruction around it.

_Monster__ enemies located! Exterminate! Exterminate! _It bellowed, preparing to fire its weapons on them.

"You had to go and say it, didn't you, T.O.M?" moaned Dr Sprocket.

Fang lunged at the drone, trying to fend it off but the drone simply knocked him back to the others. The monsters had no chance of fighting off the giant armoured drone, what with the entire chamber collapsing around them.

The drone trained its laser targeting on them and charged its lasers and missiles ready to fire. The monsters prepared themselves for the final blow when suddenly something large and blue came down on top of the drone, crushing it like a paper bag. The monsters first thought they were saved by a piece of falling debris but then they saw that the item was a giant leg, they looked up and were delighted to see it was Sarah, and she was her giant self again.

"Sarah! You came back for us!" Fang said delighted.

"You inflated yourself again!" T.O.M. pointed out with his biggest smile yet.

"By Van Gogh's ear! What happened to your face, my dear?" asked Dr Sprocket, noticing the bruises and the bleeding.

"There'll be time to talk about it back on Earth, come on!" Sarah replied. She held out her hands and picked up her friends.

_Total destruction in t-minus one minute!_

With her friends on-board she turned and ran for the hole she had made through the door, hurrying down the tunnels, dodging the rising flames. She ignored the stabbing pain in her chest as she held her friends close to her whilst Fang wrapped himself round her middle like a belt. They soon reached the main hangar, there were still alien probes wandering around, confused on what to do as they had not been given any new orders, their large feet stamping everywhere. Sarah knew she had to get through them to the other side, "Hold on tight!" she told her friends.

Putting her arm in front of her as a shield, she charged at the probes, bashing several robots' legs aside, some even having their legs broken off at the hinges. The floor was also littered with remaining probes and alien clones rushing around in panic but Sarah just sped past them until they reached the exit, facing the open sky. They looked around but there was no sign of General Monger, "His plane was shot down, he might not have been able to acquire another one!" Dr Sprocket explained.

"Well we can't just stand here! We need a way down!" said Fang.

"Maybe if we flap our arms we can fly out of here?" theorized T.O.M., making the others sigh with frustration.

"So what do we do?" Sarah asked them.

_Total destruction in t-minus 30 seconds!__ 29…28…27…_

Her friends couldn't think of any ideas, she looked behind her to see the hangar turn into a huge fireball, engulfing the remaining probes and vaporizing the remaining clones and drones.

_23…22…21…_

Another explosion devastated the front of the ship, the shockwave sent Sarah and her friends flying out the doorway. Sarah reacted quickly and grabbed the ledge, she held on as best she could with her friends clinging to her as they dangled perilously over the edge. "You know, this would be the perfect time to be rescued by something with wings!" Fang said in panic.

_17…16…__15…_

The entire ship was going critical. It started to shudder more and more violently until Sarah couldn't hold on any longer and lost her grip. She held her friends closer to her as they plummeted to the ground, there was no way they could survive the fall from this height.

Sarah closed her eyes as moments of her life flashed through her mind. Her parents, her friends, that jerk Eric and the day when she was supposed to graduate, getting hit by a meteorite and growing 50 feet instead, meeting her new monster friends, saving New York City then the whole world from alien invasion. And now here she was with her friends, plummeting to an almost certain death.

_Is this it? _She thought, _Is this how it all ends?_

END

* * *

**And thats the end of this story. I'll be writing a sequel story sometime in the future but in the meantime I have some deleted chapters for this story that I'll be uploading next.**


	14. Deleted Chapter Shipping Sarah

**This is the first of three rough chapters that I removed from the story, they were removed either because they were too short or unecessary.**

**This chapter is set between chapter one and two, felt it was too 'adult only' so I cut it.**

* * *

**[Deleted Chapter] Shipping Sarah**

"What are you doing with my daughter? Give her back!" screamed Sandy as the soldiers forced her and Kyle further back with the rest of the crowd. The soldiers had no expression on their faces, as if this was an every day occurrence; they continued to herd the crowd until they were out of the area.

Using strong cables and tanks they were able to haul the sleeping Sarah onto her back, it then took three large cranes to lift her off the ground, one for her legs, one for waist and one for her head. Slowly, they carried her to a large carrier jet that had landed nearby and lifted her through the jets front entrance feet first.

The sergeant in charge of the operation spoke into his radio once she was onboard, "This is Sgt. Ruddock, the meteorite has disintegrated! However we have apprehended a new monster! Get me General Monger as soon as you can, over!" Stepping into the plane with Sarah and several other soldiers, the sergeant ordered the pilot to return them to base; the jet closed its doors and took off into the sky.

Inside the jet, Sarah was tied to a giant flat bed by several large chains. Her long golden blonde hair couldn't be restrained however and it sprawled all over floor, soldiers constantly getting their feet tangled up in it as they passed by. The sergeant had entered the cockpit, leaving the soldiers to quietly talk amongst themselves. "So what do you reckon?" said a private. "This one's got to be the prettiest one we've ever caught!"

"Well she's definitely the largest monster we've had in years!" said another. "All that space put to good use again." Another soldier walked over to them holding a long strand of the giantess' hair, he acquired it when he tripped over her long hair again.

"Can you believe how big she is? Man, if she was my girlfriend I'd be in heaven!" the third soldier said. Eyeing the giant girl up and down.

"I might be in the cockpit but I'm not deaf!" the sergeant bellowed from the cockpit. With that the soldiers broke up and rushed back to their stations. Sergeant Ruddock looked back at the small screen of a black skinned general. "That's all the details we have sir: Caucasian female, early to mid twenties, estimated 50 feet in height, already caused major panic at Modestone University."

"Well, we at least get a consolation prize," the general responded. "I'll have the workforce get some special prison outfit ready for your arrival. I doubt what she's wearing right now is suitable for her new home!"

"Understood sir, Ruddock out!" the sergeant replied and switched off the monitor. He looked at his watch, "ETA 27 minutes."

* * *

The jet finally landed at the secret location in the desert and was lowered into a secret underground base; finally it rested at a launch pad facing a long and cavernous hallway. Many scientists and personnel were gathered round a large mountain of red clothing, complete with shoes that were as big as a car. They waited as the jet slowly opened its doors.

"You know, I think they're exaggerating on how big this new monster is! Nothing this big needs clothes!" said a male worker.

"Well we've had all sorts come into this prison so anything could be possible!" said another.

"Maybe, but I still don't buy it. I mean how can anything be that bi-b-b-b…" the male stuttered as they saw the giant woman emerge from the carrier plane. Her head was larger then a human being, she was wearing some dark material that was stretched to its limits; she had been restrained by dozens of chains which seemed excessive and her golden hair brushed the ground as she was carried by more cranes and placed on the floor next to the staff and the prison garments. The staff just stood there for a few minutes with mouths open, gawking at the sleeping beauty, that was until Sgt. Ruddock appeared.

"Enough of the wide eyed faces!" he barked. "The general wants this monster dressed and into its new cell ASAP. Get to it!"

With that the workforce began advancing on the giant, soldiers keeping their guns trained on her as they worked. They first had to remove the giant's current clothing, which was difficult as the material was skin tight. They managed to find big enough knives and cutters to cut through the ripped dress but it didn't seem to be that much of a hassle as the giantess' skin was so tough that several knives were bent out of shape.

Some male colleagues had to get on top of her to cut away the front of the dress; they found it difficult as the giant ladies breathing kept throwing them off balance as her chest rose and fell. As several other workers were cutting the dress at the side one suddenly called out, "Did that finger just move?"

They all turned to look at the giant's hand, nothing seemed to be happening. "Probably just a muscle spasm!" said a female colleague.

No sooner was that said, the giantess' whole body started to shift followed by a quiet moan. "She's waking up!" cried another colleague.

The soldiers moved in, quickly falling back as Sarah's shifting body broke several chains holding her, the soldiers began shooting her with hypodermic needles filled with more tranquilizers, after a few tense moments Sarah's body stopped moving and she was once again in a deep sleep. A scientist walked forward scratching his head, looking up with awe, "There was enough tranquilizers in the first dose to knock out a herd of rhinos and she started waking up after forty minutes! Whoever this female is, she is one strong being!" he stated.

After an hour they managed to remove the ripped silk material, several male colleagues had to be removed as they couldn't stop staring at the naked giant. Next came the changing into the new prison uniform, the cranes once again lifted Sarah up high enough for the workforce to pull on her hew clothes. Several female colleagues buttoned up her shirt, not trusting this task to the men. Next they pulled the pant legs onto the giant's legs and fastened up the belt; finally they slipped on her new shoes and tied up the laces. The operators of the cranes were getting worried; the weight of the colossal woman was straining the cranes' arms.

"Right," called a female worker. "New monster is dressed; get her to her cell before she wakes up again!"

With a loud grinding noise, the cranes carried Sarah into a large metal cell and placed her onto a giant bed. They then retreated and closed the cell door behind them; Sarah just stirred in her sleep, unaware of recent events.


	15. Deleted Chapter Broken Sarah POV

**Alternative version to the beginning of chapter 7 but decided to change it to make Eric more of a hateable character.**

* * *

**[Alternate Chapter] Broken (Sarah POV)**

Sarah was brimming with excitement as she walked down the empty city streets, first she had regained her freedom, then she got to see her parents and friends again and now she was going to see Eric, the love of her life. As she reached the lower east side she saw a single office block that was bustling with activity, that had to be the building General Monger was referring to. She kept out of sight of the office building; she wanted to look presentable to Eric after recent events and the fact they hadn't seen each other in over a month.

Sarah needed a mirror, which was a problem at her size. She then looked down the street and saw a sky scraper with tinted windows; it was the perfect substitute for a mirror. Walking over to it she got the first good look of what she looked like now, her figure looked much the same, if not a bit more muscular, she flexed her body just for a bit of fun. She then checked to see if her facial features had changed but the only real change was her hair, it was still long and wavy but instead of a dark brown it was now a golden colour. It glistened in the rays of the evening sun, Sarah had never dyed her hair but she thought the new colour looked good, she was sure they didn't sell hair dye in this colour or in a large enough quantity.

She then returned to her appearance, she still had dust and debris from Lady Liberty on her shirt and pant legs, there was also bits of rubble in her hair. She dusted herself off, large clumps of debris falling onto cars and smashing their roofs and windscreens and dust now covering the street. She then noticed a nearby railing and had an idea, pulling it out of the ground she used the spikes at the end of the railing like a comb and easily combed out the rubble in her hair as well as getting rid of any knots. Finally she was finished, she took another look at herself in the tinted building, she felt ready to see Eric now.

She walked up to the building but there were three floors and they were all crammed with people, Eric could be on any of them. It was then she noticed a man on the roof smoking a cigarette; he had his back to her so he didn't see her approach. She walked up to him and cleared her throat, "Erm, excuse me?"

The man turned around and nearly fell over as he looked up to see the giant woman looking at him, the woman smiled kindly at him and asked again, "Excuse me? Do you know which floor Eric Beadle is on?"

The man stammered for a few seconds before calming himself, "Y-yes, third floor, next to the elevators!"

"Thank you very much," she said sweetly. She crouched down till she was out of sight, the guy looked at his cigarette and mumbled "Tomorrow I'm quitting!" before passing out.

Sarah looked at the top level where the man said Eric would be, she peered closer to get a good look at the whole floor, there were hundreds of people rushing about. She eventually caught sight of Eric; he was hanging outside an office, he was talking to someone, she lightly tapped the window with her finger to get his attention, but instead she got the attention of everyone in the building. Mass panic rang out as everyone started making for emergency exits, fortunately Sarah could see that Eric had not moved so she gently reached inside, the building was deep and she had to press her body into the building so she could reach further.

Not being able to see where Eric was, she felt her arm brush against plants and knock over office cubicles until she felt a body that was surely Eric's so she took hold of him. Slowly she lifted him and carried him towards the window, careful not to bash him into numerous obstacles. Finally she got Eric out the window and held him in both hands, Eric had his hands in front of his face, slowly lowering them he was able to look at his captors face, "S-Sarah!" he spluttered.


	16. Deleted Chapter What Went Wrong

**Last deleted chapter, set between chapters 7 and 8. This chapter I felt was simply too short.**

**

* * *

****[Deleted Chapter] What Went Wrong**

The monsters slowly wandered the streets; they were looking for Sarah to see how she was doing with Eric and to tell her that their chat with her parents and friends hadn't gone so well. Fang sat on Rex's back, both were looking miserable. Dr Sprocket, having pulled himself together, tried to put on a brave face but he still had a look of failure on him, T.O.M. too hadn't smiled in a while, the depression from the others was making him feel sad as well.

"Man, that totally bombed!" Fang said. "We followed Sarah's lead and it all went pear shaped!"

Dr Sprocket placed his hand in front of T.O.M's mouth to stop him making a stupid comment. Rex's ears were low and his tail dragged along the floor as he let out a low whimper, Fang patted his friend head, "Even Rex is feeling blue!" the snake said.

"I don't see any blue on him!" T.O.M. said. Sprocket couldn't be bothered to explain anymore. Scratching his rusty forehead he made a suggestion to the others.

"Look, Sarah trusted us to be cool and friendly to her elders and friends, this has been a happy day for her and the last thing she wants is for us to tell her that we've scared them all off! So when we see her we tell her it all went well! He explained to them.

"Gotcha!" agreed Fang. Rex barked in agreement

"Huh?" said T.O.M. who hadn't been listening. Soon they reached the building Monger had directed them to but there was no one there.

"The lights are on but there's no one home!" confirmed Sprocket.

"Just like T.O.M's head!" joked Fang. Then a man stumbled out the front door clutching a cigarette, he looked at the monsters and collapsed. Dr Sprocket walked over to him and listened to what the man was mumbling.

"He said 'Definitely quitting tomorrow!' whatever that means!" the mad scientist told the others. "By the evidence I'd say that that our Sarah has been here but scared all the occupants away!"

"So where is she now?" asked Fang.

"Look, it's raining!" cut in T.O.M.

"No it isn't!" groaned Sprocket.

"Then why are there puddles?" the tomato asked. The others looked over to see a trail of large puddles lead away from the building and down the street.

"By the chemicals in this water, these are large tear drops!" examined Sprocket.

"Great! So we definitely don't tell Sarah that we screwed up!" Fang told the others. Rex led the way, following the trail of tears to wherever they would lead.


End file.
